


Golden Memories

by BluBoiKai



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-19 06:28:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22839931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BluBoiKai/pseuds/BluBoiKai
Summary: After Springtrap's death, almost everyone has been affected in some way. Some reactions happy, others not so much. Golden Freddy however was affected the most negativity. What happens when fear, anger and spite all get overwhelming for everyone? Or when Nightmare plays into the mix...? [ THIS USED TO BE CALLED FOXI LUV BTW]
Relationships: Foxy/The Mangle (Five Nights at Freddy's)
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

Mangle hugged Foxy tighter, hiding her face in his chest as she cried. "Calm down..it wasn't your fault. Don't blame yourself, ok?" he whispered as he rubbed her head gently. "B-But...I..I could've stopped it I.." she started sobbing, unable to finish. The thought of Spring slumped by a wall in a pool of blood made her shiver. Foxy carefully picked her up, walking out of the room they were in. Walking into the back room, he was about to set Mangle down until he saw something move in the corner of his eye. "Who's there?!" he barked, swiftly turning around. "Hey it's just me! C-Calm down!" Toy Bonnie stuttered, stepping back. Foxy sighed, both annoyed and relived. "good...I thought you might have been Goldie.." Foxy muttered, looking at Mangle. something seemed off...[To Be Continued! Sorry, not sorry ;)]


	2. How it happened

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> find out ;)

-2 months earlier-  
"Aww, c'mon cheeks, whats the big deal? It's just spr-" "I KNOW WHO IT IS YOU IDIOT!! YOU SHOULD NOT HAVE LET HIM STAY HERE!" Chica yelled, turning from the kitchen. Goldie sighed, laying back in his chair. "It's not a problem! Besides, he just stays in the back room most of the time. You hardly ever see him!" Goldie said looking at Chica. "The toy animatronics are fine with him so what's your problem??" he asked, tilting his head. Meanwhile, Springtrap was sitting in the corner of the back room, pills scattered on the floor. He was told to take them but he never did, thinking that they would only hurt him more. The fire that had been the reason he had to move into the new location in the first lace had only added more problems to his twisted mind. Now he was a laughing mess, stumbling out of the room. Something sharp was held in his bandage covered hands; a knife from who knows where. Goldie was eating something as he heard something. Something, or someone, was laughing. As he turned he saw Springtrap, smiling like a maniac while holding the knife. "Oh Goldie..." was all he managed to say. "WHAT THE?!? SPRING, WHY THE HELL DO YOU HAVE A KNIFE?!?" Golden screamed as he quickly stood up. The rest all happened in a flash. Spring lunging towards Goldie....Goldie managing to grab the knife...Spring lying in a pool of blood...Golden Freddy's crying.......


	3. back to the present

Mangle had fallen asleep in Foxy's arms, resting her head on his chest. He sat in the back room, still looking at the blue rabbit in front of him. "How come you hate Goldie so much anyway? He didn't mean to....ya know.." Toy Bonnie said, looking at the floor as he spoke. Foxy sighed and said "Cuz he's the reason springs dead. HE is the one who did this to mangle.'' His voice was flat without a hint of gilt. Toy Bonnie left, leaving the two foxes alone. Foxy gently rubbed Mangle's head, helping her stay asleep. 

"Why dose everyone blame me?!?" Goldie asked out loud to himself, not expecting a reply. "I don't" a voice said calmly and Goldie turned toward it. "Huh? Oh, hi Puppet!" he said, smiling warmly. She sighed, sitting next to Golden Freddy. "I know it wasn't you...Springtrap was like a brother to you, right?" Puppet asked, looking strait ahead of her. "Yeah.." Goldie said, tears forming in his eyes. "I..I didn't mean to. Why would I try to kill my brother I..I loved him."


	4. Chapter 4

Mangle woke to find herself lying on Foxy who was also asleep. She sighed, slowly pushing herself up. She smiled, laughing softly. "Heh..wake up you big ol pile of red fluff" she whispered, nuzzling Foxy. He woke up, blinking for a bit before staring at Mangle. He smiled, cupping her face in his hands. "We should go out and see the others" he said, standing up. 

~meanwhile somewhere else~   
Nightmare sat at the desk, watching the screens. He had managed to hack into the cameras at Freddy's and was now watching. He smiled, laughing to himself. Now he was able to plan...  
(sorry! I know it's short!)


	5. There's a traitor?!?

Toy Bonnie woke, thinking everyone else was still asleep. He walked into the kitchen, looking to grab something to eat. After doing so he sat at one of the tables, resting his head in his hand. After a while his ear twitched as he heard someone come in. staying silent, he got up and leaned on a wall to hide. He couldn't see much, just the faint shape of another bunny...


	6. Chapter 6

Goldie sat in a corner, hugging his knees to his chest. His breathing was unsteady and he was shaking, not bothering to hold back his tears. “It’s all my fault..” he whispered between his crying.   
Mangle walked over, hearing the sound of crying. Puppet was already at Goldie’s side, trying to comfort him. He pushed her away, looking up to see Mangle.   
“G-GO AWAY!” he cried, starting to kick at them. “But I-“ Mangle was cut off by Golden Freddy. “I SAID GO AWAY! .......l-leave me alone..” Puppet sighed and got up, taking Mangle with her as he left.   
Goldie sat there, crying, alone, and wishing he was the one who had died. He suddenly saw something from the corner of his eye and looked to see Cassidy sitting by him. She stayed silent, pulling him into a forced yet comforting hug. She left after that, leaving the golden bear alone again. He stood up slowly, one arm on the wall for support. He looked at the floor and saw something: the black sweatshirt that Springtrap used to wear so his wounds wouldn’t get worse. Goldie picked it up, pulling it on. He didn’t care that it was much to big for him. He just wanted it to feel like his brother was still there with him.


	7. Love kills

Mangle sat, listening to Foxy and Goldie fight. She leaned on the wall, her hands twitching. Her eyes glowed a dim red, looking like a certain bear...she stoned into the room, grabbing Goldie by the strings of Springtrap’s old hoodie. She dragged him out, throwing him onto the street. Her eyes turned normal and she stood, unable to move. “What...have I done..?”

“H-HEY! LET ME IN..!” Goldie cried, banging on the door....


	8. Chapter 8

Goldie gave up on trying to get in, sitting on the floor with his back presses on the door. He pulled on the hood of the jacket and softly cried, not bothering to look around to make sure no one was there. He suddenly felt someone grab him and looked to see Nightmare dragging him. He panicked and tried to get free, but it was to no avail. He nor Cassidy could do anything.

Puppet walked outside, hoping to find Golden Freddy there. What she did find however was a note taped to the door that read “you were too late”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so, this story has been more about Goldie then about Foxy and Mangle. Should I just change the title and description to match??


	9. Chapter 9

Goldie woke in a cold, dark room with no one else around. He failed to move due to being bound in multiple areas. But why couldn’t he teleport? Whenever he tried he would fail. Nightmare walked in slowly, holding something behind his back. 

Puppet stared at the note, her eyes watering. “I..I couldn’t save him again..I’m useless..” she cried, falling to her knees.


End file.
